The present invention relates generally to telephone recording systems, and more particularly to a telephone recording system wherein telephone numbers or numerically-encoded messages are stored and successively visually displayed on command.
Tape recording units have been commonly used to record information associated with incoming calls, i.e., messages generated by a number of different callers. An answer actuator, connected to the telephone line at the called telephone, captures the telephone line in response to receipt of a ringing signal generated by the caller. The actuator also initiates operation of the recorder. The recorder first plays a pre-recorded instructional message and then automatically switches to a "record" mode to record verbal information from the caller. Such information may include the telephone number where the caller can be reached, or other verbal information such as order placing, etc.
The recorded information is played out of the recorder in serial form, that is, the called party must listen to each message in the order in which the message was recorded. Although generally satisfactory for many uses, this type of read-out is extremely slow. In many instances, the only information contained in the recording is the telephone number where the caller can be reached, or numerical information routinely processed by a dispatcher or order taker, such as a part number or quantity. This information could be determined at a glance. There exists a need to provide a quick visual read-out of stored number data on command.
In other instances, audio reproduction of incoming messages is inconvenient or unacceptable. For example, during a conference, a secretary may wish to notify her supervisor of an incoming call or convey a message to her supervisor while he or she is in conference. The supervisor cannot interrupt the conference to answer the telephone, and frequently no response is even required. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means of non-verbally relaying messages, via telephone, thus permitting a called party to view each message on command, without disrupting a conference or other personnel. The called party can then decide whether or not it is necessary to respond to the message.